L'étudiant
by Sarah d'Emeraude
Summary: Alexis Castle, ou chercher le moyen le plus séduisant de réviser. ATTENTION RATED M.


_Bonjour à tous ! :) _

_Alors me voilà pour un nouvel OS ! _

_PS : Je suis désolée si vous avez reçu un lien par erreur, j'ai posté sans faire exprès une première fois (la technologie me dépasse là :p)_

_Avant tout, je tiens à passer un message très important : **Cet OS est un OS M. Je me suis pour une fois lâchée un peu dans les mots, je l'ai écrit d'une traite et je n'ai pas désiré changer mes expressions dans le M une fois à la relecture. Alors si vous n'aimez pas vous avez tout à fait le droit et vous pouvez tout à fait m'en faire part par review, mais j'ai prévenu ici alors je ne veux pas de "Oh c'est choquant comment as-tu pu poster ça..." (etc). Après, en toute honnêteté, c'est un OS doux et mon M n'est PAS cru (Sérieusement hein!). Cependant certaines expressions ne sont pas sous entendues et dites clairement, alors je tiens à vous prévenir pour qu'il n'y ait pas de malentendus :) ! Public averti = Public heureux. **(Ouais je viens de l'inventer cette expression...) ^^_

_Bien sûr je le répète, c'est un OS tout doux, et je suis sincère. J'espère qu'il vous plaira et comme je le disais plus tôt je l'ai écrit d'une traite avec une soudaine vague d'inspiration !  
Je remercie mille fois Gillesinlove pour sa correction, c'était pas gagné :p_

_Un énorme merci à mes fidèles lecteurs qui prennent le temps de laisser une review. Vous êtes toujours aussi adorables !_

_Sur ce j'attends vos avis sur cet écrit, et surtout bonne lecture ;) ! On se retrouve en bas ..._

* * *

Je me promenais distraitement dans les rues de New York, regardant le trafic grouillant de voitures taxis et bus en tous genres. La brise caressait mes joues et faisait voleter mes cheveux, c'était un sentiment agréable après une longue journée de cours que je passais enfermée dans une petite salle confinée et assise sur une chaise. Un raclement de gorge attira mon attention et je tournais la tête vers Maxence qui me regardait en souriant, les yeux brillants.

_ Oui ? Dis-je en éclaircissant ma gorge pour ne pas laisser mon trouble apparaître au grand jour alors que ses yeux me détaillaient.

_ Je voulais juste te ramener sur la planète terre, répondit-il avec un petit sourire, son accent français ressortant dans chacun de ses mots le rendant totalement craquant.

Oh, qu'il ne s'inquiète pas. La planète terre, j'y étais bien ancrée mais son regard émeraude me faisait totalement fondre. J'avais totalement craqué pour cet étudiant français qui était parmi nous depuis trois semaines seulement. Ce genre d'échanges entre les pays avait souvent lieu et j'avais décidé de me lier d'amitié avec lui, qui restait souvent en retrait lors des cours ou même des sorties que la fac organisait. Nous avions vite sympathisés, et en moins d'une semaine nous étions devenus de très bons amis. Il était très attachant, parlant souvent de sa famille qui était restée en France, me parlait des coutumes locales et comparant les systèmes français et américains pendant des heures. Je l'écoutais souvent en souriant, sûrement bêtement, mais j'adorais son petit accent adorable et ses débats qui n'avaient jamais réellement de fin. Nous passions de longues heures à discuter, nous allions à la bibliothèque pour faire nos devoirs ensembles et je l'avais présenté à mon père qui avait adoré avec Kate prendre part à nos débats. Kate et Papa étaient ensembles depuis déjà quelques mois, et à présent Kate vivait pratiquement au loft. J'étais heureuse bien sûr mais j'avais envie de prendre mon envol, mon indépendance. Comme papa le disait, j'avais toujours été très mature et à présent j'allais sur mes 19 ans, j'étais à la fac et je cherchais activement un logement au campus. La liste d'attente était longue cependant on m'avait rassurée j'allais sûrement pouvoir emménager dans pas longtemps. En attendant je faisais mon boulot chez Maxence ou même dans ma chambre au loft. Les moments que nous passions ensembles étaient un pur bonheur, cependant j'essayais tant bien que mal d'être raisonnable car je savais que dans deux semaines tout ceci serait fini : il rentrerait en France et moi je resterai ici. A quoi bon commencer une histoire d'amour ? Notre relation à Ashley et moi avait capoté car nous ne nous voyions pas assez, alors une relation à distance séparée par un Océan n'allait sûrement pas aboutir à quelque chose de sérieux. Pourtant j'aimais être avec lui. J'aimais passer du temps à l'écouter, le regarder. J'aimais par-dessus tout quand il effleurait ma peau par mégarde. J'étais amoureuse, mais je freinais des quatre fers pour ne pas souffrir. Pourtant en ce moment je me posais de plus en plus de questions. Après tout, il s'en allait dans deux semaines, et lorsqu'il serait parti, que me resterait-il ? Quelques petits mots sur Facebook, des conversations vidéo sur Skype qui s'effriteraient petit à petit pour finalement disparaître. Je n'avais pas envie d'avoir ce regret, et c'est pourquoi à présent un combat intérieur me dirigeait : J'avais envie de profiter. Cependant partageait-il mes sentiments ? Il n'y avait qu'un seul moyen de le savoir, et cela me terrifiait malgré moi. Ce n'était pas ma première relation mais j'étais une fille assez timide et je n'osais pas réellement faire le premier pas dans les relations. Or, Maxence était assez réservé lui aussi et j'étais sûre qu'il n'oserait jamais me proposer quelque chose même s'il en ressentait l'envie.

_ Tu sembles pourtant perdue dans tes pensées, me rappela le jeune français auquel je n'avais pas répondu, trop absorbé par mes délibérations intérieures.

_ Je suis désolée. Ne le prends pas pour toi, c'est juste que je pensais à notre journée. J'ai beaucoup aimé te faire visiter ces musées New-Yorkais et te faire découvrir des spécialités locales.

_ Moi aussi j'ai beaucoup aimé notre après-midi. Pourtant quelque chose semble te tracasser ?

Je lui souris, essayant de le rassurer par ce geste naturel.

_ Non, je pensais juste à ce devoir que nous devons rendre demain.

Ce fut à son tour d'esquisser un sourire alors qu'il croisait ses bras sur son torse, s'arrêtant dans la rue.

_ On a vérifié ce devoir plus de trois fois. Tu es réellement si stressée ?

Je m'arrêtais à mon tour, me tournant vers lui.

_ C'est coefficient 8, mentis-je.

Après tout ce mensonge m'arrangeait bien : Si Maxence rentrait dans mon jeu nous allions retourner au campus à son appartement de correspondant étranger pour revoir une dernière fois ce devoir dont je n'avais cure cet après-midi. J'aurais alors le loisir de lui avouer mes sentiments, et j'espérais qu'ils soient réciproques ou qu'il ait au moins de l'affection pour moi. Assez pour passer un bon moment plein de complicité. A ces pensées mon ventre se noua. Contrairement à ce que pensaient mes amies, je n'avais jamais fait l'amour avec Ashley. J'étais vierge et n'avais jamais encore eu l'envie de faire l'amour avec un garçon au point de lui confier ma virginité. Ashley était gentil, mais il était plus âgé et avait plus d'expérience. Il était assez pressant dans ses gestes et je ne m'étais jamais sentie assez à l'aise pour me laisser aller à ses bras. Alors ce moment de complicité allait-il mener mon correspondant à vouloir pousser plus loin le jeu ? Je ne savais pas et après tout comme le disait parfois mon père « il faut se laisser aller parfois, Alexis. Tu verras, ça fait beaucoup de bien… ». Bon, j'étais sûre que mon père ne pensait pas du tout à ce genre de « laisser aller » quand il prononçait cette phrase mais je ne voulais pas lui causer une syncope en lui parlant de ma vie sexuelle.

_ Je comprends ton inquiétude, mais je dois avouer que tu es la première que je rencontre à t'en faire autant, dit-il en secouant la tête. Veux-tu aller chez moi pour le revoir une dernière fois ?

Je fis semblant d'hésiter alors qu'intérieurement je bouillais d'impatience depuis quelques minutes qu'il me prononce cette phrase tant attendue.

_ Et bien… Si cela ne te gêne pas…

_ Mais non, puisque je te le propose, dit-il en attrapant mon bras, me causant un frisson grisant alors qu'un fourmillement secoua mon ventre.

* * *

_ Je ne te présente pas mon logement, tu l'as déjà vu ! Plaisanta Maxence en rentrant, se tenant les mains tortillant ses doigts d'un air gêné.

A chaque fois que je pénétrais dans sa « garçonnière » comme je l'avais appelée la première fois que j'étais venue, il agissait de la même façon. Il faisait rapidement un état des lieux avec ses yeux, courait sur le caleçon qui trainait sur son lit et le jetait dans le bac à linge sale, un sourire gêné aux lèvres alors qu'il devenait rouge tomate. Ensuite il prenait tous les dossiers qui traînaient sur son bureau et faisait un tas à peu près net sur une étagère, nous laissant la place pour réviser tranquillement. Je m'approchais de son lit et cette fois-ci au lieu de m'asseoir sagement sur sa chaise de bureau je m'assis sur son matelas, recouvert de sa couette rabattue. Il sembla surpris, mais cependant s'approcha de moi le devoir à la main et me le tendit.

_ Tu ne serais pas mieux installée sur le bureau ?

Je ne répondis rien, lui souriant juste feuilletant les pages du dossier que nous avions déjà lu et relu une centaine de fois. Je faisais mine de m'y intéresser, particulièrement à un passage dont j'étais totalement sûre. Maxence se tortilla quelques instants avant de lâcher :

_ Tu sais Alexis on a fait le calcul des milliers de fois. C'est un travail parfait.

Je poussais un soupir en posant le dossier sur la petite table à côté du lit.

_ Tu as raison, c'est stupide.

_ Je ne trouve pas ça stupide…

Un petit silence se fit alors que mon combat intérieur reprenait. Devais-je sauter sur ses lèvres et l'embrasser avec toute la passion que je contenais ? Devais-je m'en aller en courant au contraire, et ne plus jamais ouvrir ma porte lorsqu'il sonnerait sans relâche chez moi ?

_ J'ai lu le livre que tu m'as conseillé, commença Maxence en essayant de dissoudre le malaise. Il est réellement bien, je…

Je n'écoutais plus une nouvelle fois. Mon esprit revint à mes choix. Que devais-je faire ? J'avais horreur de cette situation, pourquoi était-ce à moi de faire le premier pas ?

_ Alexis ? Tu sais si tu ne te sens pas bien tu peux…

_ Maxence ? Le coupais-je sans pouvoir m'en empêcher.

_ Oui ? Me demanda-t-il timidement.

_ Je pense qu'on devrait arrêter de parler.

Ne sachant comment réagir, Maxence se figea. Ses yeux cherchèrent à scanner l'expression de mon visage, ne sachant sûrement pas ce qui me prenait. Je n'avais jamais été aussi sèche avec lui mais sa voix troublait mes réflexions. Et puis zut.  
J'approchais mon visage du sien en me demandant à chaque millième de seconde quelle serait sa réaction. Allait-il me repousser, fuir ? Partager mon baiser ? Il sembla aussi incertain que moi cependant ne me repoussa pas. Mes lèvres se scellèrent aux siennes alors que je fermais les yeux. Le baiser était doux, ses lèvres étaient chaudes. Je sentais sa respiration douce contre moi alors que je ne bougeais pas, le laissant faire cette fois-ci le premier pas pour la suite. Cela ne tarda pas à arriver, je sentais ses lèvres bouger et bientôt sa langue vint caresser ma lèvre inférieure pour me quémander l'accès. Légèrement hésitante je lui accordais et c'est toute bouleversée que je faisais dialoguer ma langue avec la sienne, me tournant la tête de désir. Déjà entre mes cuisses je sentais la chaleur constante alors que j'étais avec lui se faire plus forte, me causant de m'arquer contre lui ce qui renforça notre baiser.

_ Alexis, murmura-t-il contre mes lèvres brisant notre baiser et ma bulle d'allégresse par la même occasion.

Je me reculais, frustrée et légèrement honteuse. Ainsi il ne voulait pas de moi ?

_ Non, souffla-t-il en retenant ma nuque. Je ne te repousse pas. Je veux juste savoir si tu es bien consciente de ce que tu fais…

Pour toute réponse je le fis basculer sur le lit, le surplombant alors de toute ma hauteur me sentant d'un coup remplie d'une énergie qui me grisa. Sans réellement savoir pourquoi, n'en ressentant que le besoin, je pressais mon bassin contre celui de Maxence qui inspira longuement, fronçant les sourcils.

_ Ça va ? Demandais-je ne sachant pas réellement ce qu'il avait.

Il hocha la tête et eut un sourire amusé.

_ Oh oui. Tu me fais juste de l'effet, disons…

Je baissais le regard vers son pantalon que je découvrais légèrement déformé, et il posa ses doigts sur mon menton pour le relever, m'enivrant d'un nouveau baiser. Entre mes jambes c'était une véritable fournaise, je sentais mon intimité jadis humide totalement trempée à présent et une nouvelle fois le besoin de me frotter à l'homme sous moi se fit ressentir. J'abaissais mon bassin sur lui, qui gémit dans ma bouche faisant glisser une main le long de mon corps caressant ma joue, mon flanc et enfin pressant mes fesses. De sa main il pressa mes fesses de façon à coller nos bassins alors qu'il relevait le sien pour plus de pression encore. J'étais étonnée de toute la force qu'il mettait entre nos deux bassins, ayant peur qu'il se fasse mal mais au contraire cela semblait lui plaire. Il picorait mon cou de petits baisers alors que d'une main agile je défaisais les boutons de sa chemise pour découvrir son torse. Je caressais ses abdominaux dessinés, torturant du bout des doigts son épiderme à vif, le faisant haleter. Cependant il ne perdait pas le contrôle de la situation et se redressa momentanément pour enlever complètement sa chemise, profitant de ce laps de temps pour supprimer mon tee-shirt. Je me trouvais à présent en soutien gorge devant lui, revêtue encore de mon jean clair qui moulait mes jambes à la perfection. La main de Maxence trouva mes fesses une nouvelle fois et cette fois j'ondulais du bassin sans modération lui tirant des râles déjà rauques. J'avais de plus en plus chaud, je savais à la chaleur de mes joues qu'elles étaient pivoines et pourtant cela ne me gêna pas. Maxence fit glisser sa bouche de mon cou où il m'avait sûrement fait un magnifique suçon à la naissance de ma poitrine, qu'il survola de ses doigts. Je sentais sous le tissus mes seins se tendre, mes tétons se durcir quémandant ses caresses. Avec mon consentement visuel, Maxence dégrafa rapidement mon soutien gorge qu'il fit descendre le long de mes bras avant que je ne le jette plus loin dans la pièce, exposant ainsi ma poitrine à son regard. Je fixais ses prunelles, qui brillaient de désir pour moi à cet instant. Il se pencha doucement pour poser un baiser entre mes seins avant de prendre mon téton droit en bouche, cajolant de sa main mon sein gauche. Je me laissais aller à ce traitement en rejetant la tête en arrière, alors qu'il échangeait les rôles ne laissant aucune partie de ma peau en feu sans ses caresses. Sa main libre s'attarda près de mon nombril, qu'il titilla d'un doigt me faisant sourire, avant de descendre près de mon jean faisant sauter le bouton ainsi que la fermeture éclair. Sa main glissa sur mon sous vêtement, me faisant sursauter alors que de ses yeux il cherchait un accord.

_ Attends, enlevons nos jeans d'abord, demandais-je.

Totalement en feu mais faisant face à la réalité nous nous levâmes pour enlever rapidement nos pantalons. Mes yeux ne le quittaient pas et je ne pus empêcher mon regard de s'attarder sur son boxer déformé, qui me fit sourire malgré moi. Maxence le remarqua car il me glissa un « tease » à l'oreille, et je me mordis la lèvre. Capturant sa bouche une nouvelle fois il me fit basculer sur le lit après avoir enlevé jeans et chaussettes et cette fois il prit le dessus, me surplombant. Son corps à côté du mien tourné vers moi, il laissa ses doigts courir le long de ma peau afin d'arriver à mon aine. Il joua quelques instants avec l'élastique de ma culotte et finit par plonger la main dedans, rencontrant mes lèvres intimes déjà totalement humides. Cela le fit grogner, et il rompit une nouvelle fois notre baiser pour me regarder et regarder mes réactions alors que de ses doigts il les écartait pour trouver ma boule de nerfs. Il semblait s'y connaître apparemment, car posant son majeur dessus il dessina de petits cercles me faisant arquer le bassin. A la façon dont il alternait les rythmes sur mon bourgeon je sentais que ce n'était pas sa première fois cependant cela ne me posa pas de problèmes outre mesure. Une fois que je fus bien prête, déjà haletante de secouée par un précédent plaisir de par ses caresses il présenta son doigt à mon entrée et lentement le fit pénétrer en moi. Je me laissais faire en fermant les yeux, appréciant le plaisir qui prenait place dans mon corps. Il ne fut pas long à bouger et je gémissais au rythme de ses doigts en moi faisant des merveilles dans mon petit corps. Il présenta son index à mon entrée pour le joindre à son majeur et alors qu'il me pénétrait ainsi de deux doigts je grimaçais légèrement. Ce n'était pas une douleur fulgurante cependant la barrière de mon hymen rendait la chose quelque peu désagréable et il s'en enquit aussitôt.

_ Alexis, ça va ?

_ C'est un peu douloureux, ça tire, l'informais-je tout en lui caressant la joue pour le rassurer.

Il fronça les sourcils et d'un seul coup un éclair de compréhension passa sur son visage alors qu'il retirait sa main de mon sous-vêtement.

_ Attends, Alexis, tu es vierge ?

Je me redressais, confuse.

_ Oui… C'est un problème pour toi ?

Il expira de soulagement, passant une main dans ses cheveux.

_ Bien sûr que non. C'est même un honneur… mais tu aurais dû me le dire avant, j'aurais pu te faire mal.

_ Mais tu es si doux. Et j'ai envie de toi.

Il me fit me recoucher délicatement et sa main retrouva le chemin de mon intimité. Me souriant comme pour me rassurer il continua sa caresse tout en restant cependant doux et surtout ne tentant pas de faire pénétrer un second doigt en moi. Je me courbais sentant le plaisir se faire de plus en plus fort, essayant à tout prix d'attirer sa main là où je commençais à sentir une chaleur très agréable : mon clitoris. Maxence le comprit et c'est avec un sourire qu'il abandonna ma moiteur pour mon bouton de nerfs qui ne réclamait que ses caresses. Je ne pus plus supporter ce plaisir et cette pression plus longtemps, je me laissais dangereusement aller vers une contrée que je n'avais jamais visitée. Mon plaisir fut intense, bref mais si intense que je laissais un petit cri échapper de mes lèvres tandis que mon corps tremblait sur le matelas. Alors que je redescendais de mon petit nuage les yeux clos, Maxence embrassa mon épaule.

_ Ça va ?

_ Mieux que ça, répondis-je d'une voix rauque.

Il rit doucement contre moi avant de m'enlever délicatement mon sous-vêtement m'offrant nue à ses yeux. Je me sentais rougir mais il me fit signe de ne pas avoir honte, me susurrant à l'oreille que j'étais magnifique. Tentant de reprendre de la contenance je détournais son attention en portant ma main à son boxer. Il sursauta à ce geste mais ne me repoussa pas, je dessinais le contour de sa virilité de ma main avant de l'empoigner, baissant le boxer pour la libérer. Maxence eut un gémissement et légèrement hésitante je l'empoignais pour le caresser. Sachant que j'étais timide et ne savais pas y faire, il posa sa main sur la mienne pour la guider, me rassurant par la même occasion. Je le caressais pendant quelques minutes avant qu'il ne retire ma main pour lui demander, d'un ton grave.

_ Alexis, tu es bien sûre de ce que tu fais ?

_ J'en suis sûre, murmurais-je en hochant la tête.

Il tendit la main vers sa table de nuit en sortant un préservatif qu'il déroula sur sa longueur, légèrement hésitant alors qu'il sentait mon regard brûler sa colonne de chair.

_ Tu as peur ?

_ Un peu, avouais-je.

_ Je vais y aller doucement, je te promets. Au moindre mot de ta part je m'arrêterai.

_ Merci, répondis-je simplement.

Une fois qu'il fut paré de sa protection, il se mit au-dessus de moi et se mit à me sourire. Tendrement il m'embrassa et posa son membre à l'orée du mien.

_ Fais-le, demandais-je en souriant.

J'avais envie que ce soit lui, et je n'aurais aucun regret je le savais. Doucement il poussa les portes de mon intimité et je sentis un petit déchirement alors qu'une douleur prenait place dans mon bas ventre. C'était brûlant, c'était douloureux et je serais les dents pour ne pas gémir alors qu'il progressait. Je voyais à ses yeux qu'il était désolé de me faire du mal, cependant je le tenais pour qu'il continue sa progression. Une fois bien ancré il s'immobilisa, ne faisant aucun mouvement pour ne pas me faire souffrir. J'inspirais quelques instants, avant de lui demander de bouger doucement. Il se fit tendre comme je l'avais pressenti et bientôt la douleur s'effaça pour laisser place à une sensation étrange mais agréable. De plus en plus agréable. Je me rendis compte que je prenais du plaisir au moment où je poussais des petits gémissements de plaisir alors que Maxence accélérait le rythme. Ses yeux étaient rivés dans les miens et je vis ses sourcils se froncer. Je devinais d'où venait cette petite ride et tendrement, je lui glissais :

_ Laisse-toi aller…

_ Alexis, je…

_ Shhhhht.

Je caressais ses cheveux et passais mes mains sur ses fesses pour l'aider à approfondir ses mouvements. Il ne lui fallut que quelques minutes pour jouir contre moi, et je frissonnais en sentant son corps se tendre contre moi. En sueur il s'écroula sur moi et je l'entourais de mes bras, fermant les yeux laissant mon rythme cardiaque reprendre un battement normal.

_ Je suis désolé, je n'ai pas duré… ça faisait trop longtemps pour moi et tu me fais trop d'effet…

_ C'est ok, Maxence, dis-je en lui souriant. Après tout, on a toute la journée pour les autres rounds…

C'est sur cette phrase pleine de promesse que j'embrassais sa tempe, le sentant sourire contre ma peau.

* * *

_Et voilà ! Alors qu'en avez-vous pensé ? :) J'attends vos avis, je n'ai pas l'habitude de changer ainsi de personnages pour un M et c'était ma première fois sur une première fois ^^ _

_J'attends tous vos avis.  
_

_Gros bisous à tous _

_XOXO_


End file.
